hoy tengo ganas de ti
by amante-animei
Summary: Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar el camino y que sientas mejor solamente conmigo Hoy tengo ganas de ti… hoy tengo ganas de ti
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno espero les guste, es algo meloso. Mata anti-melosos, bueno tal vez no tanto.**

**Gracias por las críticas buenas o malas, ya que eso simplemente ase que mejore.**

**Capítulos: 2…+un prólogo o un final alternativo**

**Pareja. Sasunaru**

**Canción: hoy tengo ganas de ti de miguel gallardo **

**Naruto es propiedad de kishimoto… que sabemos le gusta el Yaoi, pero le gusta ver frustrado nuestros finales sasunaru. Aunque si nos da unas imágenes hermosas de Naruto (hermoso, lindo, sexi)**

**A leer.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

**Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar el camino y que sientas mejor solamente conmigo**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti… hoy tengo ganas de ti**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

No sabes si lamentarte o alegrarte por lo que has descubierto, hay el sentado tan hermoso.

Tal y como lo recordaba, tal y como antes lo había hechizado.

Pero no está solo, esta con un bebe, que está cubierta por una cobija blanca mientras él lo be y lo acaricia.

Con una bella sonrisa.

Así te acercas poco a poco, grabando en tu mente esa imagen y diciéndote a ti mismo que esa no será la última que veras porque te encargaras de ver más.

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma y descubrir el amor, juntos cada mañana**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti… hoy tengo ganas de ti**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

Cuando te acercaste observaste su cara…. Su silencio.

Sientes que te mata mientras observas como trata de huir, claro no lo logra con un bebe, mientras lo atrapaste con tu cuerpo y el árbol, pero dejando un espacio para él bebe.

Así al escuchar como balbucea algo, bajas la mirada y lo ves.

Es hermoso, un bello ser, una criatura sublime.

Con sus hermosos ojos, los dos tan oscuros…..como los tuyos….

Su cabello tan sublimes como la oscuridad… como los tuyos…

Pero el alborotado cabello, el contorno de su cara. Su nariz, sus tés de piel y esas hermosas pestañas…son como las de Naruto…

Así subes tu mirada y lo ves fijamente, mientras el aparta la mirada.

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

**No hay nada más triste que el silencio y el dolor nada más amargo que saber que te perdí hoy busco en la noche el sonido de tu voz y donde te escondes para llenarme de ti…**

**Lléname de ti…..Llenarme de ti**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

Por qué te quedas callado, porque te aparta la mirada.

-porque-

Parece que no comprende tu pregunta, así que tendrás que ser más claro.

-por qué me dejaste-mientras lo agarras de los hombros y ves que el empieza a temblar, mientras empiezan a salir unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-perdón-es lo primero que dice, no sabes que hacer, mientras el aferra cada vez más al bebe-yo…yo solo, no quería que tu…no me rechazaras…además yo me traje un hermoso recuerdo y quería que fueras feliz-

-Como esperabas que fuera feliz cuando mí, felicidad se fue contigo…yo pensé que tu…que tu…ya no me querías, quería escuchar que razones tuviste para dejarme-

-mi bebe, no quería que lo rechazaras-

-por qué pensaste eso, dime-estas alterado no comprendes nada.

-Tú me habías dicho que no querías un bebe…yo creía que tu solo me utilizabas, yo me enamore de ti…maldición aun te amo…pero sé que tu solo querías mi cuerpo…así que solo me fui….para así ser feliz con un regalo….mi hijo-

-Eso lo desea por ti, solo quiero estar contigo-mientras bajaba la mirada – y también cuidar de el-así lo besaste.

Duro, dios lo sabes te encanto, tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin estar junto a él.

Lo único que los separo fue el pequeño jalón de tu camisa.

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

**Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar el camino y que te sientas mejor solamente conmigo**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti… hoy tengo ganas de ti**

**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti… hoy tengo ganas de ti**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

Juntos, tu yo y nuestra hermosa creación.

Siempre tan felices, cada mañana, a la hora de regresar a tu casa y ver a los ahora dos amores de tu vida.

Mis mañanas fueron las mejores, hacer el amor fue lo de menos…ya que yo solo quería estar junto a ti, además su retoño no los dejaba ni 5 minutos en paz.

Y aun así Heras completamente feliz, no importaba llegar molido del trabajo, pero al verlos todo era felicidad.

Y justo cuando empezabas a tener más a tiempo a solas, te vas para atrás al saber que o trabes esta embarazado, pero vas y lo abrasas, mientras lo besas con todo tu amor.

Por qué esta vez no te perderías nada.

Después de todo, parresias que todo iba mejor.

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti… quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino y que te sientas mejor solamente conmigo**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti…**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

Y es impresionante, la segunda vez no fue una sino dos niñas.

Aun recuerdas la cara de alegría y enojo al mismo tiempo al saberlo.

Pero aun con complicaciones todo salió bien.

Lo peor fue para ti, ya que Naruto paraba por antojos y después para cuidar a los bebes.

Pero aun así eras feliz, tú cuidabas a una niña mientras Naruto a otra.

Los dos con hermosas sonrisas y solo piensas que si tenías que sufrir un año entero para ser inmensamente feliz ahora.

Por qué amabas la felicidad, que ahora tenías.

Y aún más las ganas de tener a Naruto una y otra vez.

Porque después de todo, él es el único que ha escuchado cuando tú le dices.

-HOY TENGO GANAS DE TI-y amas el estremecimiento que eso causa en ambos.

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

Que tal ** espero que les guste, enserio es algo meloso, pero es así la historia.

Y por eso los dos finales.

Gracias a los que comentaron porque ellos hacen que mi inspiración nazca y surja día a día.

Y espero me diga si así les gusto.

Mate neee


	2. FINAL FELIZ

**Bueno espero les guste, es algo meloso. Mata anti-melosos, bueno tal vez no tanto.**

**Gracias por las críticas buenas o malas, ya que eso simplemente ase que mejore.**

**Capítulos: 2…+un prólogo o un final alternativo**

**Pareja. Sasunaru**

**Canción: hoy tengo ganas de ti de miguel gallardo **

**Naruto es propiedad de kishimoto… que sabemos le gusta el Yaoi, pero le gusta ver frustrado nuestros finales sasunaru. Aunque si nos da unas imágenes hermosas de Naruto (hermoso, lindo, sexi)**

**A leer.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

**Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar el camino y que sientas mejor solamente conmigo**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti… hoy tengo ganas de ti**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

No sabes si lamentarte o alegrarte por lo que has descubierto, hay el sentado tan hermoso.

Tal y como lo recordaba, tal y como antes lo había hechizado.

Pero no está solo, esta con un bebe, que está cubierta por una cobija blanca mientras él lo be y lo acaricia.

Con una bella sonrisa.

Así te acercas poco a poco, grabando en tu mente esa imagen y diciéndote a ti mismo que esa no será la última que veras porque te encargaras de ver más.

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma y descubrir el amor, juntos cada mañana**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti… hoy tengo ganas de ti**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

Cuando te acercaste observaste su cara…. Su silencio.

Sientes que te mata mientras observas como trata de huir, claro no lo logra con un bebe, mientras lo atrapaste con tu cuerpo y el árbol, pero dejando un espacio para él bebe.

Así al escuchar como balbucea algo, bajas la mirada y lo ves.

Es hermoso, un bello ser, una criatura sublime.

Con sus hermosos ojos, los dos tan oscuros…..como los tuyos….

Su cabello tan sublimes como la oscuridad… como los tuyos…

Pero el alborotado cabello, el contorno de su cara. Su nariz, sus tés de piel y esas hermosas pestañas…son como las de Naruto…

Así subes tu mirada y lo ves fijamente, mientras el aparta la mirada.

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

**No hay nada más triste que el silencio y el dolor nada más amargo que saber que te perdí hoy busco en la noche el sonido de tu voz y donde te escondes para llenarme de ti…**

**Lléname de ti…..Llenarme de ti**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

Por qué te quedas callado, porque te aparta la mirada.

-porque-

Parece que no comprende tu pregunta, así que tendrás que ser más claro.

-por qué me dejaste-mientras lo agarras de los hombros y ves que el empieza a temblar, mientras empiezan a salir unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-perdón-es lo primero que dice, no sabes que hacer, mientras el aferra cada vez más al bebe-yo…yo solo, no quería que tu…no me rechazaras…además yo me traje un hermoso recuerdo y quería que fueras feliz-

-Como esperabas que fuera feliz cuando mí, felicidad se fue contigo…yo pensé que tu…que tu…ya no me querías, quería escuchar que razones tuviste para dejarme-

-mi bebe, no quería que lo rechazaras-

-por qué pensaste eso, dime-estas alterado no comprendes nada.

-Tú me habías dicho que no querías un bebe…yo creía que tu solo me utilizabas, yo me enamore de ti…maldición aun te amo…pero sé que tu solo querías mi cuerpo…así que solo me fui….para así ser feliz con un regalo….mi hijo-

-Eso lo desea por ti, solo quiero estar contigo-mientras bajaba la mirada – y también cuidar de el-así lo besaste.

Duro, dios lo sabes te encanto, tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin estar junto a él.

Lo único que los separo fue el pequeño jalón de tu camisa.

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

**Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar el camino y que te sientas mejor solamente conmigo**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti… hoy tengo ganas de ti**

**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti… hoy tengo ganas de ti**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

Juntos, tu yo y nuestra hermosa creación.

Siempre tan felices, cada mañana, a la hora de regresar a tu casa y ver a los ahora dos amores de tu vida.

Mis mañanas fueron las mejores, hacer el amor fue lo de menos…ya que yo solo quería estar junto a ti, además su retoño no los dejaba ni 5 minutos en paz.

Y aun así Heras completamente feliz, no importaba llegar molido del trabajo, pero al verlos todo era felicidad.

Y justo cuando empezabas a tener más a tiempo a solas, te vas para atrás al saber que o trabes esta embarazado, pero vas y lo abrasas, mientras lo besas con todo tu amor.

Por qué esta vez no te perderías nada.

Después de todo, parresias que todo iba mejor.

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti… quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino y que te sientas mejor solamente conmigo**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti…**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

Y es impresionante, la segunda vez no fue una sino dos niñas.

Aun recuerdas la cara de alegría y enojo al mismo tiempo al saberlo.

Pero aun con complicaciones todo salió bien.

Lo peor fue para ti, ya que Naruto paraba por antojos y después para cuidar a los bebes.

Pero aun así eras feliz, tú cuidabas a una niña mientras Naruto a otra.

Los dos con hermosas sonrisas y solo piensas que si tenías que sufrir un año entero para ser inmensamente feliz ahora.

Por qué amabas la felicidad, que ahora tenías.

Y aún más las ganas de tener a Naruto una y otra vez.

Porque después de todo, él es el único que ha escuchado cuando tú le dices.

-HOY TENGO GANAS DE TI-y amas el estremecimiento que eso causa en ambos.

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

Que tal ** espero que les guste, enserio es algo meloso, pero es así la historia.

Y por eso los dos finales.

Gracias a los que comentaron porque ellos hacen que mi inspiración nazca y surja día a día.

Y espero me diga si así les gusto.

Mate neee


End file.
